


Agent Carter meets Spideycrew (probably chaotic)

by marvelousleigh



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bi Peter Parker, Dead-as-loki memes, Flash Thompson vs Jack Thompson: intentionally being an ass, Gen, I'm not happy about it tho, MJ is antifa, Time Travel, bi MJ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousleigh/pseuds/marvelousleigh
Summary: How would Agents Peggy Carter, Daniel Sousa, and Jack Thompson react to Peter Parker and his friends during another scheme to take down Howard Stark?Spideycrew are from 2023, post endgame, pre ffh, but tony stark lives and I'm not explaining it. Also, Endgame wasn’t solved with time travel either. Also also, season 7 AOS actually affects their info, and I’m also not explaining that.Team Carter are from fall 1949, about a year after Jack was shot. It isn’t told from one POV, but instead from generally what Jack, Peggy, and Daniel would know, kind of bouncing in between heads/scenes. This is mainly because it makes the first few scenes funnier.It mainly deals with platonic dynamics in between characters. However, there is Peggysous, and MJ x Peter (I forgot the ship name).
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Jack Thompson, Peggy Carter & Peter Parker, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	1. Peter-Penis Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger/Content warnings will be at the beginning of Chapters, summaries will be at the end in case you can’t read the chapter. Nothing planned is extremely triggering, the main reason for the rating is canon typical violence, swearing, and sex jokes. There is some stuff about race, gender, sexuality, mental health, ect but it’s all no worse than 8th grade english class (also what the fuck was up with making us read Anne Frank’s diary’s play and Edgar Allen Poe in the same unit? School provided depression?)  
> Each chapter is 1.5k-3k words.  
> I really wanted to add Shuri in this but couldn’t figure out how to. What excuse does the Princess (maybe Queen now? IDK) have to be with these dipshits, and all the diplomacy issues were another thing. Like would she go to Wakanda to help them? Idk.  
> Don’t get me started about how much I hate time travel as a plot device but the r*ssos did it first so. I just wanted to see a couple of genZs freak out a couple of GIs by having gallows humor and joking about not knowing the next time the world will end. Like, the entire group is the definition of dumb but not stupid. 30% inspired by that one fic where the SSR agents throw a party at the office while Dooley’s gone b/c it was the funniest Agent Carter fic I read. To read: The Morning After by whitecrossgirl

The New York office is quiet, it’s basically midnight. Peggy Carter and Daniel Sousa are in the bullpen, combing over the same files for the tenth time that week, and Jack Thompson is trying to stay awake. Everyone else has gone home, and the office doesn’t have enough personnel for a night shift larger than a single person to man the phones. 

The three agents in the office grab their guns and rush downstairs the second they hear Rose scream.

Nothing scares Rose.

When they get downstairs to the switchboard room, they’re met with Rose staring at four people, of which three are completely passed out, and the one standing up is leaning heavily on the wall. He falls a couple of seconds after they arrive.

“What happened?” Jack said, less forceful than usual, and more confused. Rose wasn’t out of breath and there was no blood, she didn’t take them down.

“They just all of a sudden, were there,” Rose says. “The door didn’t open, I was looking right there. Those three-” she pointed at the three that were already facedown when they arrived “-passed out on the spot. The other one muttered something about Mr. Stark.”

“Of course it would have something to do with bloody Stark,” Peggy mutters.

“Isn’t he in Marabu?” Daniel says.

“What did the kid say specifically?” Jack looked completely out of his mind.

“I don’t feel so good, Mr. Stark. Or at least, that's what it sounded like.”

“Not to distract from that, but these are children.” Peggy turned over the other three carefully, noting one of them is a girl. “I swear if Howard has been experimenting on children, I’ll make sure he doesn’t have any.”

“Besides that interesting threat, we need to do something. We can’t have agent whats-his-face showing up to us surrounding four children.” Jack still looks completely out of his mind. How do they always end up in situations like this?

Between the adults, they manage to move all four children into individual interrogation cells.

While still trying to come up with an action plan, the children wake up. Given that there is only four agents in the building, each of them take a room. Daniel takes the boy that took longer to pass out, who he has now noticed is the only light-skinned one. Peggy takes the larger of the two other boys, Rose the smaller, and Jack takes the girl.

Meaning that new Agent Reedson walks in on a mess. Daniel is dealing with someone who he has now realized is significantly smarter than him explaining quantum physics. The boy is very far into the explanation, and Sousa is getting none of it.

Carter is slightly better off, the boy in that room seems to be very excited, asking  _ her _ questions.

Rose is dealing with the other boy, confused and trying to use some electronic device. It fizzles out of existence the second he tries to use it.

Thompson is squaring off with the girl. “Who do you work for?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, weather boy?”

“Goddamn it, just give me an answer.”

After a couple of minutes, Peggy, Rose, Daniel, and Jack met in the hallway. Peggy sends Reedson on an errand, something about needing coffee from a far off location.

“Any of you guys get anything?” Jack is rubbing his temple. “Also, do I sound like a newscaster?

“A lecture on physics. He didn’t even give me his name.”

“My guy just asked me questions. It’s not good when, as a spy, some child knows your name.” Peggy shook her head. “Also, Jack, newscasters have calming voices.”

“Shut it, Carter.”

“Rose, what about you?”

“Nothing, he had some device, but it exploded as soon as he turned it on. I took it from him, it’s in the room behind the glass.”

After a moment of silence, Peggy makes a decision. “I’m calling Howard. He’ll have some explanation. Rose, I need you to call Samberly, see if he can come in early. You two try to at least get some names. Herd them all into one room for all I care.” With that, Peggy walked off.

“You know, letting them all talk to each other might not be a bad idea.”

“So they can plan an escape?”

“No, so we can find out what their relationship is like. The boy I was talking to was very worried about the others, before the physics lessons.”

“You get them all into that room, lock the door, and we watch behind the glass.”

Jack takes his place in the cluttered room, on the other side the smart boy. For the time being, this would at least get them identifiers.

Daniel gets the girl into the room, who immediately goes up and hugs the boy. “MJ, I was so worried. You guys all passed out a couple seconds before-”

“I don’t think we’re in 2023.”

“Oh, ok.”

Wait, they’re from WHEN? “Maybe newscasters sound different in the future,” Jack muttered. He makes note of MJ’s name.

“Oh, by the way, I’m spiderman.”

“What?” MJ looks slightly bewildered.

“Sorry, MJ. I wanted to tell you, but Mr Stark said it wasn’t a good idea.”

“I knew it!” 

“What?”

“Peter, you’re not very good at hiding it.”

Sousa then gets the larger of the two other boys into the room. “Peter you’ll never guess what.” 

“What?”

“I met a young Peggy Carter.”

“Really? Like how young?”

“Like not much different from photos of her from World War Two. And I think the dude that brought me here looks like her husband.”

“Ok, so I’m pretty sure we aren’t in 2023. I have my bets on 1947.”

“You haven’t even seen anyone. Besides, MJ, we really shouldn’t be making bets on this,” the other boy says. Jack still hasn’t figured out his name.

“I’m gonna guess 1946. I have a sense.”

“Spidey sense?”

“Shut it, Ned.” 

The final boy is brought into the room. A series of stifled groans erupts from the other three. 

“Of course it had to be Flash. How many pictures have you been able to take?”

“Not many, Penis Parker.” Is Flash actually referring to Peter? “My phone exploded and then a lady took it from me.”

“Good to know, I won’t use mine.”

“Jack, get anything?” Daniel steps into the room.

“The smaller boy is Flash, the girl is MJ. The larger boy is Ned. The smart boy is either Peter or Penis-”

“Excuse me, what?” Daniel interrupts.

“-and I think his last name is Parker. Also I think they are from the year 2023.”

“Excuse me, WHAT?”

“They’re currently making bets on what year it is.”

“Can we either go back to the 2023 thing or the penis thing?”

“Everyone seems to dislike the boy called Flash. He called Peter-Penis Penis Parker.”

“Which one?”

“That one.” Jack points, accidentally smacking the glass.

“We’re being watched,” Peter-Penis says as Ned rams his face against the glass.

“I think I can see two people, but I can’t tell.”

“Ned, get your face off the glass,” MJ says.

“Well fuck, I’m not ready to be a parent,” Sousa mutters.

“Also I think they know you end up marrying Peggy.”

“What?”

“They said you looked like Peggy’s husband. So it’s either you or a brother of yours.”

“Sometimes you forget where you’re staying. How does having to sell a leg to get a flat and a rat for a roomate sound?”

“Is that what you did?” For a second, Jack is scared that he hurt Daniel’s feelings.

“Yes, and what about it?” Daniel laughs. He never stops making jokes about his leg (or more of, lack of a leg).

“If Stark did this, guess who’s also moving to your place. I might have to vacate so I don’t have to hear you two-”

Jack really does love to see Daniel squirm at any mention of something ‘inappropriate’. He was in the army for god's sake, he should be used to a little bit of that kind of talk. “Alright. Go back to the 2023 part. Time travel?”

“I don’t know and neither do they.” 

Across the glass, all four children are sitting down, quiet. Flash took the chair, probably right from under Peter-Penis. MJ has her head on Peter-Penis’ shoulder. Ned is on the other side of Peter-Penis.

“Hey, Peter, do you think you could break the door handle off?” MJ says. Honestly, both Jack and Daniel are surprised that she was still awake.

“Probably. Why?” The kid is scrawny, how could he break it?

“Web them up, get out.” 

“MJ, if you’re right, and it’s 1947, or if I’m right, and it’s 1946, do you really think that we can make it?”

“I don’t know, it’s just an idea. I don’t want to die here.”

“I thought you wanted to die.” These kids really need some help.

“More of in a ‘never existed’ kind of way.”

“Oh.”

“Does that kid really think that he can break down the door?” Jack’s, once again, completely out of his mind.

“Wouldn’t be the craziest thing. What did she mean by ‘web them up’?”

Before that question can be answered, Peggy storms in. “Howard swears he didn’t do anything, even after multiple threats. Also, turns out, he’s not in Malibu. He’s in D.C. He’ll fly up in a couple of hours.” Peggy looks annoyed. 

“Well, we found out their names-”

“Which are?”

“Ned is the larger boy, MJ is the girl, Flash is the smaller boy, and the other one is Peter-Penis Parker. We think.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“That was my reaction too.”

“Also they seem to be from the year 2023.”

“Now you’re just pulling my leg.”

“Oh, it gets better. Apparently, you actually marry Sousa.”

“Jack! I wanted actual answers.”

“Those are. Go ask them, they might be willing to cooperate if you ask nicely. Provided they aren’t making escape plans.”

“Bloody hell, I give you one job.” Once again, Peggy storms off. She goes to the other room.

“Shit, that actually is Peggy Carter.” Peter-Penis is impressed.

“Alright. I need your names, your organizations, and your explanations for being here.”

“Peter Parker, Miss, or, sorry, Director Carter, I work with Stark Industries. Or the Avengers. Either works.”

“What, because you’re Spiderman? Because, Penis, you definitely aren’t Spiderman.”

“No. I am.” 

“He is.” Ned affirms. 

After a moment of silence, Peggy starts talking. “Right. Back to the Mr Stark thing. How do you know Howard?”

“No, Tony. Tony Stark. AKA Ironman.”

“What?”


	2. Thanos, Aliens, people who hate Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nvm, I decided to post the second chapter now. . .  
> A lot of exposition, some funny moments, not much in terms of plot (but some not-so-sneaky foreshadowing hehe).

“Ok, so explain this one more time. You’re from 2023.” Samberly is somewhat getting what the teens are saying. Or, in this case, only Peter and MJ, the other two went to sleep.

“Yes, and I have powers but I’m the only one who does. They’re from a radioactive spider,” Peter says, like he’s coaching a child.

“Alright, and Captain America is alive?”

“Yes, and my mentor is your-” pointing at Howard “-son.”

“And you are here because of time travel.” Jack still isn’t convinced.

“Essentially, yes.”

“And you don’t know what kind of time conundrums will happen.”

“Well, there are three current theories. The first is the alternate universe, where this created a new universe that can’t change our universe. The second is the time loop, this was always meant to happen and already did in our time. The third is the time stream theory, where as long as we don’t change too much, we won’t affect our future or create an alternate universe.”

“Which one is correct?” Daniel says.

“Three theories, we don’t know. This the first case of human time travel.”

“Human? What, bees have time travelled or something?” Jack smiles. He can’t believe the others are buying this.

“According to all known laws of aviation. . .” MJ chimes in, making all Peter start to smile.

“No, aliens.”

“Aliens are real?”

“Yeah, the entire world learned that in 2012 at the attack of New York. But even before, SHIELD-”

“How do you know about SHIELD?” Peggy hasn’t said much this entire time. After a mention of Steve Rogers being alive, she almost shut off.

“It used to be a major governmental organization until the Fall of SHIELD in 2014 because of the Winter Soldier.”

“Who we don’t know.” After a beat, Jack continues. “Right, and why should we believe you?”

“Jack!”

Both MJ and Peter thought about it for a second, and MJ was the one to speak up. “Why would we lie?”

“You guys could be KGB, trying to steal our secrets.”

“Jack Thompson!”

“Why should we even believe that you’re from the year 2023?”

“Why should we believe you deserved that Navy Cross?” MJ bites back.

The room fell silent. “What?” Jack is nervous, Peggy can tell. She doesn’t know if Daniel knows about Okinawa. She does know that both Howard and Samberly don’t.

MJ takes a breath in before continuing. “When SHIELD fell, all of its information went public, any juicy secrets were reported on by any newspaper. I did a report in my middle school’s paper on what we didn’t know about SHIELD’s founders and elites.”

“But he earned his medal, right?” Samberly says. “Right?”

“Is that a threat?”

“Consider it more like a little blackmail.”

“Did Vernon Masters’ replacement put you up to this?” 

“Who?”

“Ok, so, apparently you know what war crimes I  _ may _ have committed, but you don’t know about Vernon Masters?”

“War crimes?” Samberly says.

“Yeah, who is Vernon Masters?”

“Five years ago, a major actress turned evil with zero matter. She was helped by Masters and the council of nine-”

“Isn’t that the council that ran HYDRA?”

Now it was Jack’s turn to say, “What?”

“Yeah, a couple of years ago, a couple of former SHIELD agents found that out and proceeded to make everyone know. Anyways, Masters and the Council of Nine, go.”

“First they shut down our L.A. office by cutting funding, then by making us lose the majority of our staff, now the entire SSR has only about twenty agents including the scientists and switchboard girls, all spread out too thinly to even service the Northeast. By my guess, we’ll lose the rest of our funding within a couple years, then we’ll be out of a job.”

“MJ, when is SHIELD founded?” Peter asks MJ.

“Early 50’s, I think. It really doesn’t get recognized by the public until the 60’s though.”

“Peggy, what have you been planning?” Jack asks.

“Well, Director Thompson, not much, just an organization that falls within 70 years.”

“To be fair, it only really falls once you’re on your deathbed. HYDRA doesn’t even begin to start planning it’s comeback until after you retire.” MJ is trying to be positive (maybe?).

“Peggy retires?”

“Jack! Also HYDRA is still involved?”

“In our time it isn’t the biggest threat.” MJ studies her nails, as if this is a normal conversation.

“What is?”

“Thanos, Aliens, people who hate Tony Stark. The tesseract.”

“That thing still exists?”

“They found it at some point.”

Howard Stark studies his feet very intently.

“Howard.”

“Yes, Peg?”

“By any chance do you possess the tesseract.”

“I don’t trust the US government.”

“Bloody hell, Howard!”

The entire group is met with Agent Reedson barging in with coffee and donuts. “Well, I had to go clear across the Hudson to get it from that one spot.”

***

Almost everybody is in the office, and Thompson is briefing them on the potential Leviathan-esque threat. He’ll only send off only two agents to inspect it, but it might have been their biggest case recently given to them. Not many weird things happened now that the Council of Nine was hard to find, the FBI and CIA taking any non-leviathan foreign threats due to the cold war, and Howard Stark having to report directly to Carter on any and all experiments. The only thing that they could do was deal with Leviathan and Dottie Underwood (who they still hadn’t found).

The matter of the Spideycrew, as they’ve minted themselves, is in the back of his mind. Even after a couple of hours of rock-solid stories, several displays of powers, and even producing a quarter minted in 2019, he still doesn’t believe them. They’re being contained in a lesser-used Stark mansion by Sousa, the only one of the three that could deal with teenagers. 

Carter, however, was trying to figure out a cover story for the Spideycrew. Only one of them could pass for a relative, and with the state of things in these times. . . it would be hard to come up with a good reason for the other three to even be in the office. The girl--MJ, Jack remembered--could pass for a new secretary, however, she didn’t seem to be the type to do that work, and she would have to be enthusiastic to even be considered. Ned could have passed as a scientist if he was slightly older. Flash’s personality was eerily similar to Starks, he would do better being a friend of Stark if he needed an excuse. Peter could easily blend in with the group as a new agent, which based on pictures MJ described as a ‘mayonnaise salad’.

But that was Carter’s problem, for now. He had to brief the team on the unrelated threat. 

“Alright, so in the warehouse district, one of them seems to be doing some shady stuff. Empty for years, nobody knows who owns it, then all the sudden there are roughly five dozen trucks in and out daily. Last night there was an explosion, NYPD was called, they thought it looked weird to them. We didn’t have enough people on the night shift last night to check it. Thornton, McCoy, you go inspect it. Stay outside, if more people show up, call for backup. Porter, Reedson, you’re on call as their backup. In the meantime, see what you can find out about the warehouse. Dismissed.”

Jack walked over to Carter’s ‘office.’ He converted an underused closet into a private office for her, she wanted it, something about ‘actually getting work done as everyone’s pretty subordinate.’ Thompson had to scoff at that, she basically ran the place according to all of the agents, but Thompson was the one who got the title and fame. Kinda like his dad’s old secretary, she did all the work, he took all the credit. After moving back, the team decided not to rock the administrative boat when they were already sinking.

He knocked on the door. “Come in.”

“How are the covers going?”

“Good. We should tell the office the truth.”

“Why didn’t I expect anything else.”

“Think for a moment. These kids won’t get far lying, to spies. It’s more sensible to tell the office the truth but keep it off the books.”

“We can’t keep this off the books.”

“That’s why we’ll use fake names, aliases.”

“Any ideas?”

“Still working on those.”

“The information about the time travel and anything they know has to be on a need-to-know basis.”

“Fair enough. I’ll inform them on the way here.”

***

Peggy walks in on Daniel trying not to cry. She waits by the door for a couple of seconds.

“It’s the haircut that looks like the 80’s had a rough night for me,” MJ says.

“It's the looking like a black Ms Frizzle after being electrocuted for me,” Flash says. Peggy leans in to see better into the room. Both MJ and Flash are smiling, and Peggy can thankfully see that Daniel is laughing-crying, not being bullied by a crew of 16 year olds.

Peter sits up in the chair he was in, leaning forward to say, “It’s the not having a girlfriend because you’re such an ass for me!” 

Flash turns to Peter. “It’s the having a girl that is very clearly into you but not realizing it for me.”

“Wait, who?” Peter sits up, alert. It’s very obviously MJ. It’s so obvious that even Thompson could see it. Or maybe not, he didn’t really realize  _ he _ was at least slightly sweet on Peggy until after Belarus.

“Well, it seems like you guys are having fun.” Peggy steps fully into the room.

“Flash, who?” Peter interrupts.

Daniel re-interrupts Peter. “You have no idea. Apparently, I have ‘male history teacher energy.’ I also have no clue what that means, and they won’t tell me.”

“Wonderful. Now, I have some news for you kids that way we can let you go to the SSR office.” Peggy proceeds to explain everything. Giving them their new names, etc. “Now, children-”

“We aren’t really children,” Flash says.

“Whatever. You can’t wear that into the office.”

Peggy goes to raid one of many closets of Howard's residences. The group needs outfits that don’t look as shapeless and casual as the current ones. All of them are wearing shirts similar to boot camp training shirts or undershirts, except with prints on them. All of them are wearing casual pants, not pressed, and have on jumpers that they are passionately now debating whether they are ‘hoodies’ or ‘jackets’ or ‘sweatshirts’.

“It’s a jacket because it has a zipper.”

“But couldn’t it be a hoodie? They all have hoods after all.”

“In theory, then we could call them zippies.”

“Zippie would be my stripper name.”

“You know, we should just call them thneeds.”

Peggy tunes them out, never mind what a thneed is. The good news is that Howard has enough ladies leaving stuff that MJ will be fine. She has clothes for any (any) occasion. And Howard has enough old clothes that the boys are fine. It seems like ladies aren’t the only ones Howard entertains, Peggy realizes as she goes through the fourth hamper of clothes. Peggy can’t be one to judge. So many SOE spies and nurses were of that type that it seemed normal until Peggy came home, and no doubt many of the servicemen. War, it seemed, allowed for that. 

She had Daniel get the iron ready to press clothes. It was past midday, the Spideycrew had been here (now?) for only 13 hours. Peggy had gotten no sleep, neither did Daniel. They only had to be in the office for a couple of hours before coming back to watch the Spideycrew. Then she could go to sleep. Some days, that’s all you can hold on to.


	3. Peter is a furry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW: Some mentions of race, but kept to minimal. No slurs/n-word usage bc I’m white and also not a dick. Some mentions of trauma and mental health. Last scene might seem like a set up for rape but don’t worry its just a genre-typical kidnapping. See end of chapter for summary.  
> Allow me to rant about Jack Thompson for a minute bc I have an insight. I feel like he would hate himself, he would have that little negative voice in the back of his head telling him he’s a fuck up, telling him he doesn’t matter, whenever he doesn’t have a purpose. This is a theme I want to show whenever he isn’t working or was told to stay put. I’m pretty sure that’s a symptom of some mental illness but I’m not a therapist. Frankly, everyone here is not mentally completely healthy (all of Team Carter served in a war, Spideycrew is GenZ and has dealt with aliens, dying, being brought back). ANYWAYs if you have actual good tips for writing mentally ill people, particularly people with PTSD or depression can you put it in the comments for future fics?  
> Also anytime a 1940’s character thinks of the word meme, they pronounce it me-me.

“Carter, where were you?” Jack looks Peggy up and down, then checks the Spideycrew.

“Jack, what’s wrong?”

“Well, I just got a call that McCoy was shot when he and Thornton were heading back. Thornton thinks they were targeted.”

“Did they tell you anything about what they found?”

“Not really a priority. Call McCoy’s wife, then meet me at the hospital.”

“No, you call McCoy’s wife, I’ll go to the hospital.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Jack, last time you were in a hospital, you nearly threw up just from the smell of the waiting room. I’ll go. You can meet after you call the wife.”

“Marge, I’ll be fine.”  
“Call his wife, Agent Thompson.”

“Fine.” Jack rolls his eyes.

Peggy nods discreetly at Daniel, sending a message he understands, and goes one way. Jack goes to the other. Daniel already made his way to the suspiciously empty bullpen, dragging the awkward Spideycrew behind him. 

“You kids just--stay here.”

They were not going to stay there.

Daniel went over to get some coffee, and MJ followed him. “Is there any ice?”

“For what?”

“My coffee.”

“You put _ice_ in your coffee?”

“Yes, is there any?”

“No, because coffee is supposed to be hot.”

“Not in your time, boomer.”

“He isn’t even a boomer, he’s a pre-boomer. What year were you born?” Ned says from across the room.

“1919. Also what’s a boomer?”

“A person born in between the end of world war two and the early sixties.”

Ned puts his device down (the spideycrew call it a phone, and have described it as a thing that has a newspaper anyone can write in, a telegram, and a telephone on it, mostly used in that order). “I just realized that I can’t google it.”

“What does google mean?”

“A search engine.”

“So like a car?”

“More like an encyclopedia, with answers to nearly every question.”

“Oh, ok.”

“Sousa, cover the phones.” Jack puts on his jacket. “I just called a cab to the hospital to see McCoy.” Jack’s shaking. “His wife is going to head over too.” Jack’s voice cracks. He clears his throat. “Turns out she didn’t know what the risks-”

“Jack, are you sure you want to go?”

“I have to, Peggy can’t be alone.” He’s crying, and the spideycrew is kindly studying their shoes very closely. “Plus, what can you do, Killer?”

“Not cry the entire way there.”

“Well what can I do?”

“Cover the phones. Babysit them. I’ll call you when we get news.”

And Daniel leaves, too.

Jack heads back to his office, locking the door. He can’t believe this. Another good agent hurt _as good as dead_ , on his watch _it’s his fault,_ and because of his injury _his weakness_ he can’t help because he can’t stand hospitals _is a weakling that has to get over himself_ and telling his wife he was injured _now imagine telling her he’s dead_ and-

Jack bolts out of the door as he hears a scream. 

“Thompson, we have a couple of soviet infiltrators,” Agent Porter is holding Ned, Agent Kramer is holding Flash. The other two are gone. “There was another punk somewhere, but he ran off. If you hold one of these boys, I’ll go grab him.”

“That won’t be necessary. These kids are new here.”

“But, they’re, you know-”

“Yeah, I know, but they’re smarter than you and-”

Peter peeks around the corner. He’s holding something long and shiny.

“Peter, please don’t.”

“Him too?” Porter says

“There’s one more. Where is she?”

“MJ, you can come out now. It’s fine, they thought we were Russian.”

“Let go of them,” Jack says as MJ walks into the room.

“But-”

“They transferred from, uh-” Jack fumbles. He got off of his rhythm _he’s always been bad_.

“The Chicago office,” MJ covers.

“There’s a Chicago office?”

“Not anymore.”

“It was only active for a year before being shut down.”

“Oh. I didn’t know.”

“Obviously you missed that part of the morning briefing. Anyways, introduce yourselves.”

“I’m Agent Mary Jane Gomez.”

“Agent Peter Price.”

“Agent Edward Green.”

“And I’m Philip ‘Flash’ Thompson. No relation, thankfully.”

Jack rolls his eyes. “Gomez, Price, and Green are all agents in training technically. We don’t even have their badges ordered.”

“Agent Thompson the, uh-”

“Just call him Flash. He isn’t an agent, he’s a friend of Stark and one of the, uh-”

“Interns. I was an intern for Stark tech and the SSR’s liaison to them.” Flash slyly winks to Peter.

“Oh, so you do science.”

“No, I do people.”

Peter laughs at that.

Jack clears his throat. “Did you guys hear about McCoy?”

“Yeah, weren’t you supposed to go see him?”

“Wasn’t very safe for me to.” 

The agents nod. 

“Actually, I have something for you to do, Kramer. You need to get SSR ID’s for them.”

***

Peggy made her way to the hospital without any difficulty. She finds Thornton in the waiting room. In the hospital, Peggy takes no time to begin asking (or interrogating) Agent Thornton. “Who do you think did it?”

“Carter, Ken just got shot. In the shoulder.”

“Yes, so have I. He’s strong, he’ll be fine. But the sooner I get any descriptors out of you, the less affected they’ll be.”

“You’ve been shot?”

“Twice in the shoulder. It bloody hurt, but I made it through, and he has more blood to lose. Now, onto who shot him.”

“A unmarked black car, six seater, with probably about four men in black suits. No markers, no reason why they would want to shoot us. The man in the front passengers’ seat was the one doing the shooting.”

“Thats all?”

“Well, there also was a lot of blood.”

“I’m sure.”

“Can I go home?” Thornton says softly.

“Wait until Thompson gets here, he will also have some questions.”

“How are you so calm?”

Peggy pauses at this one. Before she can answer, a nurse comes up. “Are you here for Mr. Kennith McCoy?”

“Yes, he was with Agent Thornton, and I’m one of his other coworkers.”

“Does he have any family?”

“His wife is on her way hopefully. What happened?”

“We legally cannot tell you unless you are related or one of his emergency contacts.”

“Who’s the emergency contact?” Thornton turns to Peggy.

“Either me or Jack, most of the men in office have one of us.”

“I can check if you want.”

“Can you, please?”

“Can I please go home?”

Peggy sighs. Then she hears a distinct footstep pattern, sounding like two feet and a messed up tap shoe. Daniel walks into the waiting room.

“Daniel? Where’s Jack?”

“Not happy to see me?” After a beat, Daniel says, “he couldn’t make it.”

***

“Hey, uh, Mr Thompson, sir?”

“Yeah, Peter?”

“Can I go to the lab? I need to make extra web solution.”

“Web. . . solution?”

“Yeah, I have a device that I attach to my wrists that lets me make webs. I need to make a really simple solution, though, that way it works.”

“Go ahead. Introduce yourself to the other scientists while you’re at it.”

Jack sits back and thinks about nothing except the fact he feels like he can’t breathe. 

***

Peggy and Daniel make it back in the office before sunset. They come back to half of the office somber, doing work quietly. And the other half is having a passionate debate about something. Also Mr Jarvis is there, much to Peggy’s delight. 

“He absolutely looks like John Mulaney!” Peter says.

Peggy asks, “Who?”

“A comedian.”

“Overrated comedian,” Flash says.

“Excuse you?” MJ chimes in.

“How long have they been at this, Jack?”

Thompson is staring off into space. “At least half an hour.” He perks up. “How’s McCoy doing? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“No apology needed. He’s doing fine, once we got there they knew he was going to make it.”

“Good.”

A moment passes. Turns out that MJ doesn’t like the silence, so she starts talking. “Peter, tell me, do you constantly grapple with the fact that your spiderman costume is a fursona?”

“It isn’t a fursona. It's not furry.”

“Hmm, the first of seven stages of grief.”

“There’s only five right?”

“No, you forgot depression 2 and idgaf.”

“That's literally just denial.”

“Not to interrupt this conversation, but what’s a furry?” Daniel is very lost.

“I’m not explaining what a fucking furry is to someone that’s older than my grandparents.”

“Peter, Peter is a furry.”

“So, like a kid? Why is it called a furry?”

“I am not a fucking furry.”

The teens continue their absolutely ridiculous conversation, while Peggy types out a report. 

After writing something down and discretely handing it to Daniel, Peggy speaks up. “MJ, can I talk to you for a minute outside?”

“Sure, why?”

“Oh, it’s an internal issue.”

Both women go downstairs, all the way outside. The head on a path that is familiar to both women, Peggy more so than MJ. They go to the Automat diner.

But about a block before they can enter, everything goes dark.

***

“What does the note say?”

“The what?”

“Daniel, I’m in intelligence. Even Peggy isn’t that slick.”

“It’s something personal.”

“In what way?”

“In a way I’m not going to share with you.”

“Oh, in-”

“Yeah.”

Daniel looks down at the note. ‘ _I have a plan. Next contact in 1 week. Act as if I died._ ’

Whatever that fucking means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: An agent is shot. Jack freaks out bc of the thought of having to go to a hospital. Peggy and Daniel go instead. Spideycrew fucks around a little bit. Peggy and Daniel get back, the agent is going to be fine. Peggy and MJ go on a walk to the automat but get kidnapped. Daniel reads a note from Peggy, she has a plan. During the entire chapter Jack goes through an anxiety attack.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will hopefully be released by next week!


End file.
